


New Message

by SzonKlin



Series: Halcyon [6]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/pseuds/SzonKlin
Summary: Toby texts the wrong number by accident.





	1. June 28th, Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> The Halcyon and the boys do not belong to me, I just play with them because they are beautiful and I miss them
> 
> Regular text is Toby  
>  _Italics is the mystery person._

**June 28 th, Thursday, 8 PM**

Hey J!

The game’s starting, where are you?

_Making popcorn._

_Also I don’t watch football and I’m pretty sure you meant to text someone else._

I take it your not Joe?

_*You’re_

_And no, I’m not._

Sorry.

Enjoy your popcorn.

**June 28 th, Thursday, 10 PM**

Still can’t believe we lost to Belgium.

Happy now?

_Still not Joe._

_Still don’t care about football._

Whoops. Sorry again.

There, I’ve programmed you in my phone as ‘Not Joe’.

Until you tell me your name.

**5 minutes later**

Hello.

You still there?

_Believe it or not, I did not throw away my phone just because some rando texted me by accident._

_I’m more in the habit of just letting it slide. Then again, most people stop texting me after they realize it was a mistake._

Are you trying to get rid of me?

_I wasn’t aware that I had to try. I just assumed you’d stop on your own._

Yeah, well, I’m a weirdo. Ask my brother.

Also I’m bored and I decided to become your friend.

_Sounds like I’d get on better with your brother._

Maybe, but you keep answering.

Hey!

Not Joe!

I didn’t think you’d stop.

Okay, sorry to have bothered you.


	2. June 29th, Friday

**June 29 th, Friday, 11 AM**

_You say sorry a lot for someone as pushy as you are._

There you are!

_Why do you keep texting me?_

I was seriously going to stop, you wrote me this time.

_I meant it as a genuine question_

Oh. IDK.

I told you I was bored. And you seem fun.

_You don’t even know a single thing about me._

I know your Not Joe.

And your sassy.

_* You’re._

_Both times._

And that you are a member of the volunteer grammar police.

_And knowing I’m not Joe still leaves you with a lot of options._

Yeah, but your name does start with a ‘J’, right?

_What makes you say that?_

You knew I wasn’t meaning to text you because I talked about football, not because I called you J.

_Seems reasonable._

I’m a regular Sherlock.

_So does that make me Watson or Moriarty?_

Huh?

_John Watson and Jim Moriarty are both characters in Sherlock’s story._

Watson then.

He is the friend, right?

_We are not friends._

Not with that attitude!

_Ha. Ha._

_I don’t even know your name._

Toby Hamilton.

_Shit._

What?

Are you okay?

_Yeah. But I got to go._

Wait! What is your name?

Hey!

I’ve told you mine!

**June 29 th, Friday, 4 PM**

Is everything okay?

I thought we were having fun.

**June 29 th, Friday, 6 PM**

Shit, I hope it wasn’t an emergency that you had to go do.

Please, just let me know if you are okay!

We don’t have to talk anymore if you don’t want to, I just need to know you’re fine.

See? I even wrote you are as you like it ;)

**June 29 th, Friday, 9 PM**

_You should go get a drink._

_You look like a wreck._

Hey! You are back!

Are you okay?

Why did you had to go in the morning?

WAIT!

How do you know what I look like?

Can you see me?

Do you know me?

Do I know YOU?

_You are Toby Hamilton, the son of one of the best-known businessmen in England. Half of London knows who you are!_

**10 minutes later**

_Hey, did I say something wrong?_

_I can see that you are on your phone, you can’t tell me that you are busy._

_I’m sorry_

I’m not like my father

_Never said you were._

_You seem nice._

_Mr. Hamilton is a moneyhungry bastard._

_SHIT!_

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it_

_Though you laughed so it might not have been the wrong thing to say._

Of course you meant it. Everyone knows he is that and much worse.

Including me.

So we have established that you know who I am and that you are here in the Halcyon lounge.

_Correct_

But you still won’t come talk to me.

_Nope_

I thought I seem nice

_You do_

Then why?

_This is more fun_

Are you here for the party?

I don’t even know what this party is.

_It’s a graduation party for Newham Sixth Form_

You are not a student right?

_You should see your face_

I can see that it is fun for YOU

Are you not going to answer?

_No, I’m not a student_

_And believe it or not, I’ve got other things to do than answer your texts. So either you deal with having to wait for my replies or we can’t talk tonight_

Ok, I’ll be patient.

But please tell me who you are.

Then we can just talk and you won’t have to worry about people thinking you are rude for texting.

**June 29 th, Friday, 11.30 PM**

Okay, I have been patient but now I’m tired of it!

You didn’t reply for over an hour.

I’m going up, but tomorrow I’m figuring it out who you are!

**30 minutes later**

_I got really busy_

Ooooh, somebody got lucky ;)

_As you pointed before, there’s a party going on. There are a lot of ways to get busy at a party._

Yes, and one of those is having sex.

_I wasn’t having sex_

What were you doing then?

_That would be telling_

Come on!

You gotta give me something if I have to figure out who you are by myself!

_That assumes I want you to figure it out._

You are quick to reply now. Did you leave the party?

_No, I went out for a bit of air. But I ought to go back now._

No! Stay a bit!

_I can’t._

_Good night._


	3. June 30th, Saturday

**June 30 th, Saturday, Noon**

Will you be at Freddie’s party tonight?

I could use a friendly face there…

_Why, what’s wrong?_

Nothing. It’s not important

_Tell me_

It’s stupid

_Toby, you are probably the smartest man who has ever stepped foot in this hotel, I doubt anything coming out of your brain is stupid._

:)

Thanks

But it really is stupid. Or childish. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

_I consider myself warned_

We both finished uni a few weeks ago. And I landed a spot to do my PhD in Behavioural Economics under one of the biggest experts in the field. And Freddie “landed” a position in Father’s firm. The quotation marks are there because it wasn’t a competition, the position was just created specifically for him, simply because he is dad’s son. And my parents are throwing him a party and are hoping no one asks about their embarrassing second son.

_I thought you were twins?_

Don’t tell that to my parents! 4 minutes is more than enough difference to make everything Freddie does “spectacular” and everything I do unimportant.

_That’s stupid_

I told you

_No, not you!_

_Your parents_

_And this time I won’t apologise for saying so._

_And for what it’s worth, I think it’s bloody amazing that you got that spot! Congratulations!_

Thanks :)

_Listen Toby…_

_Tonight will be really busy for me. NOT with sex! I’m not sure I’ll be able to text._

Oh, okay. No problem.

You probably have better things to do

_Hey, if I could choose, I’d be texting you. I promise._

_And I’ll be sending you positive vibes_

_You try to have fun._

**June 30 th, Saturday, 9.30 PM**

Thanks for the drink. It was a lifesaver.

Nice to know someone cares about my achievement enough to drink on it.

That sounds pathetic.

Ignore me, it just feels good write to you. But I know you can’t answer.

**June 30 th, Saturday, 10 PM**

Hey!

Are you at the hotel tonight?

Have you seen Father?

He didn’t come down to the party yet and mom is freaking out.


	4. July 1st, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to speak about more personal topics...

**July 1 st, Sunday, 11 AM**

_Hello Toby!_

_I’ve heard what happened. I’m so sorry!_

_I don’t even know what to say._

_But I’m here if you want to talk._

**30 minutes later**

Hey!

I don’t know what to say either.

Can’t say I’m sorry he is gone. Freddie says that makes me a terrible person, but I think it says more about Father than me. What do you think?

_The man split with his mistress in the middle of his sons’ congratulatory party. He hardly deserves anybody’s tears._

I hate that mom is crying over him. Its not like she didn’t know every other blonde was his mistress. But she didn’t know know. And so far dad’s money was enough to cover up any scandal. But now it will be all over the papers. Everyone will blame mom for “not being able to keep her man”.

_What about you? How are you feeling?_

IDK. I didn’t really have time to think about it.

Maybe I’ll stay in the hotel this way. I was going to get a flat in town as soon as I had some sort of salary to get away from dad. But he solved that for me.

_I’m glad_

_That you’ll be staying_

Would it be too much to use this situation to get you to tell me who you are?

_Yes_

But you are in the hotel

_Right now?_

No, in general. Like you live here, or work here, or at least spend a lot of time here

_Okay, yes. But I won’t tell you which one_

_Can you just leave it at that for now?_

If you tell me one more thing

_I’m not telling you my name_

Fine! Then at least a nickname. I can’t keep calling you Not Joe

_You can call me Adil_

Adil. That’s a nice name. But I don’t think I know anyone by that name…

_I told you I’m not telling you who I am. Adil is my second name, I don’t think anyone knows it here._

Is it a Scottish name?

_You said one question!_

Yeah, but you already ruled out my original question.

Then just one more thing – and please remember, I’m a miserable boy who just lost his father before he could ever be told that secretly his father was proud of him :’(  – is it a woman’s or man’s name?

_First, if you want me to take your problems seriously than you can’t make a joke out of them either. Gallows humour doesn’t come across well in writing._

_Second, it’s a man’s name, but I’m not telling you anything else._

**July 1 st, Sunday, 8 PM**

I’m bored! I can’t even open my door without at least 3 people materializing out of nothing to ask me about Father or express their pity.

_I’m sure there are plenty of things you can do in your room to entertain yourself. You are a big boy._

Get your mind out of the gutter!

_Excellent use of ‘your’._

_Also that is not what I meant. That is almost never what I mean. There are several ways a grown person can entertain themselves or be busy that have nothing to do with sex. Though I’m starting to think you don’t know any of those other things._

Veery funny

For this you will pay.

I’ll use my time to figure you out.

_I already told you I’m not telling you more_

_At least nothing to identify me by. We can talk about other stuff_

Nah, I don’t need your help

_Oh?_

First of all, I’m googling you.

So apparently your name is Arabic, meaning “fair, honest, just”. Well, that’s good to know.

_Oh no! Now you know the meaning of my nickname! I’m found out!_

Well, it’s Arabic. Are you from the middle east?

_Yes. Because names are only exclusively used by one nation or culture or religion._

_Right, Tobias?_

Okay, I deserved that. But please have mercy on me and don’t call me that. I hate that name.

Further proof that my parents hated me from the moment I was born

_I think it’s a great name. It means something like God is good, doesn’t it? That’s nice._

Yeah, I guess.

**An hour later**

_Still there? Or did you die of boredom?_

I was investigating.

_Any luck?_

Only for you.

I asked Emma and Freddie if they knew any Adil but they don’t. I also asked Emma to run your number in the lists of employees and guests, but she refused. Bloody privacy laws.

_I told you no one knows that name here._

Then I’m honoured that you shared it with me.

_If I were you I’d be hurt that I’m not trusted with the real name, but I wouldn’t want to ruin your mood ;)_

No you wouldn’t. And you are too nice, you wouldn’t have brought it up if that was the real reason.

_Why do you think that I’m nice?_

I just do. You just hide it under snark.

But you sent me that drink when I was down and you listened to my ramblings about my parents

Those were nice

_And you repay me by not even honouring the one thing I asked of you._

Yeah, that’s not very nice of me is it?

_So are you going to stop?_

You managed to guilt me into stopping.

For now

_I’ll take it_

So if I can’t investigate, what do you want to talk about?

_I don’t know. Usually you’re the one with all the questions._

Do you want me to let you go to sleep?

_I don’t mind talking_

Then tell me something no one else knows about you

At least I can’t use that to identify you

_I’ve already told you my name. The one that no one knows here_

But your family knows

And also it’s not very personal, is it? I mean I don’t really learn anything about you from it. Maybe I learn a bit about your parents

_Well, they didn’t pick this name._

Who did?

_I picked it for myself_

Really? Okay, then I’ll take it. Tell me about it!

_Well, my family has been living in England for a long time, but one of my grandmothers grew up in India and she was very traditional. I really loved her and spent a lot of time with her and she told me all these stories about India. And we always talked about going back there together one day, but she died when I was 15. She used to call me Adil and after she died I took the name up to honour her and my roots._

I’m sorry about your grandmother. She sounds really lovely.

Have you been to India since then?

_Not yet, but I still want to. Soon as I save up enough._

Good luck with that

Send me postcards ;)

_You should answer your own question._

I’m boring. There’s not much no one knows about me.

_I don’t think you are boring. We have been texting for almost 2 hours straight and I’m really enjoying myself._

_If that counts as anything_

Of course it counts.

But I have no answer

It’s a stupid question

I should go sleep anyway-

_Hey_

_Tobs_

_Don’t go_

Tobs?

_Yeah, You have a name for me that nobody uses, I figured I need one for you too._

I like it

_Look, I don’t mean to push. But you sound exactly like you have an answer you just don’t want to say. But you can trust me, you know that?_

Oddly, I do. I know you won’t tell anyone. You just won’t talk to me anymore

I still sort of feel like telling you.

I’m gay

No one knows. Not even Freddie

You are the first person I’ve ever told.

**3 painfully long minutes later**

Adil?

Shit.

_I’m here!_

_I was just shocked._

Oh, ok

_I don’t mean in a bad way!_

_I just never would have guessed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at a guy like that._

_Even though I WAS watching_

What?

_I am also gay_

_And I have noticed you before_

_Like that_

_But I never saw any indication that you would be interested in men_

_That’s why I was shocked_

_Did I make things awkward?_

Well, it is a bit weird

_I’m sorry_

I mean I am flattered

It’s just strange that you know who I am and know more about me than almost anyone else and I don’t even know who you are. And now you tell me this

_Does it change things?_

I don’t know

_I hope not_

Me too

_And Toby…_

_I know how hard it is to tell it to someone. Especially the first few times. So thank you for telling me._

So you are out then?

_The simple answer is yes._

_But it is more complicated than that_

You are never done coming out, right?

_Right. There’ll always be more people to tell. And until it truly becomes fully accepted by society it will always be a bit of a scare. But it will get easier the more people you tell_

Sooo…

Do people know about it in the hotel?

_I see your mood has improved then :P_

_But I’ll give you this one: most people know, I don’t actively hide it, but I don’t mention it unless it comes up. To be honest I wasn’t exactly sure your father wouldn’t find a way to ban me from the hotel if he found out._

That’s one of the reasons I’ve never told anyone.

_And now that he is gone? Are you planning on being more open?_

Not just yet. I don’t think so.

It’s not like I have a boyfriend anyway.

_I bet you could have a boyfriend if you wanted._

There’s probably plenty of gay blokes who would love to have their 15 minutes of fame that would come from being with a Hamilton boy

_Probably. But I’m not talking about them_

Then? Are you talking about yourself?

_I think any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. You are smart and funny and kind. And hot._

_And I’m not just saying because I have a low-key crush on you._

Only low-key?

Admit it, you are obsessed with me!

_You are the one who kept texting me_

You’re the one who didn’t tell me to back off once you learnt who I am

_We should sleep_

Together?

_Again with the sex…_

_No, I mean really. It’s past midnight._

Okay

_Good night Toby._

Good night

Dream of me ;)

**July 2 nd, Monday, 2.30 AM**

I can’t sleep

Any chance you are up as well?

**10 minutes later**

I’ll just keep texting then and you can reply in the morning.

I can’t stop thinking about coming out to you

It made it more real somehow

I mean I had the occasional hook-up, but no one I knew outside of gay clubs knew about me.

I always thought that I’d never have a proper boyfriend. Or at least not until Father was around. So why bother with it? But now that I told you, and dad is gone, should I start telling people?

I can’t imagine what it would be like

Freddie and Emma would probably be cool with it

But I don’t know about mom. I can see her going either way. She could start trying to set me up with blokes as she does with girls now, or she could double her efforts in getting me a girlfriend to get me over this phase

What was your family like?

**5 minutes later**

You aren’t going to tell anyone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I count the days by sleeps, not by calendar. So even though Toby's last messages were sent on Monday, it was before he went to bed so the count as Sunday


	5. July 2nd, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... Dun dun dun duuuuun  
> Toby is about as good at drunk texting as you would expect him

**July 2 nd, Monday, 7 AM**

_Of course I’m not telling anyone._

_It’s completely up to you who you tell and when_

_For me it was a relief when I started telling people_

_But it’s nice to start with a friend with whom you can talk it through before you go to others, because some people have a lot of questions and that’s annoying if even you don’t know the answers yet._

_It took a while for my parents to fully accept it._

_My siblings took it easier._

_But my grandma took it best. Sometimes it’s the people you least expect, so don’t write anyone off._

**July 2 nd, Monday, 9 AM**

Dang you were up early!

_The hotel gym is practically empty in the early morning_

_And this way I can do some useful stuff in the morning instead of sleeping the day away_

But sleeping is more fun than sweating

Unless you are sweating while sleeping WITH someone ;)

_Classy as ever_

So, if you do random stuff in the morning, does that mean you don’t work? Are you a guest here?

_I could work at night or from home with my own schedule_

So which is it?

_Can’t you just let it go?_

_Please_

Sorry.

I just thought we were having fun and it’d be nice to know who you are

_We are having fun. And I enjoy it more this way_

_And you have the luxury of talking it out with a stranger without any expectations_

Have I done something to you in person?

_No. It’s not that._

_Can we please drop it? I really mean it._

For now, yes. But you have to promise you will tell me sometime in the not too far future

_I promise_

**July 2 nd, Monday, 9.30 PM**

Hello gorgus!

_What does that even mean?_

That your pretty

_Does it even matter if I keep pointing out that it’s YOU’RE?_

_And how do you suddenly know what I look like?_

I image

_Are you drunk?_

Maybe…

_How can you be drunk on a Monday evening?_

Its summer babu

_I see_

_Are we celebrating something?_

That my dads gonr

Ans i cando wahtever o want

Come have drimk wit me

_Charming as that offer is, I can’t_

Boooo

Fine

I dont ned you

I have Andy

_Who?_

Andy

He is my friend

He gives me drinks

_Are you talking about the bartender?_

_Andy Joshi?_

He is fit

_What?_

He has beutifull fingres

Veery sklifull

Wanna shag him

Ill tell him

_NO!_

Yes

_Why don’t you tell him tomorrow?_

Wanna shag now

_Maybe he won’t want to shag you now_

Why?

_Because you are drunk_

am not

_And your shirt is weird_

Oh

Im ugly

He so pretty

Have a plan

_What now?_

Im not teling

You ruin it

_Maybe I can help_

_Please tell me_

Ok

Your smart

Youer

Yoer

Youre

_Thanks_

_I appreciate your attempt at using correct grammar_

I go to the bar

And sit there and see him better

_Um, okay_

_I gotta go_

_Drink some water before bed_

_And don’t proposition Andy!_

Ill be good

**July 2 nd, Monday, 11 PM**

_I see you went up_

_Don’t forget to drink some water and put an Advil by your bed for the morning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was silly and fun and I have never participated in a drunk texting irl so I was just trying my best but how could I go a whole fic without our favourite budding alcoholic getting drunk and sloppy?


	6. July 3rd, Tuesday

**July 3 rd, Tuesday, 11 AM**

Ugh

_And a very good morning to you too_

I want to die

_Is it just the headache, or did you already read the texts you sent yesterday?_

What?

**10 minutes later**

Ohmygod

Kill me now

Please, have mercy on me!

Why did you let me drink that much?

_You do know that I actually have little to no control over how much you drink, right?_

And who’s fault is that?

_Are you seriously blaming me for not telling you who I am and thus being unable to stop you, a grown man by the way, from drinking too much?_

It hurts my brain to think.

Bloody hell!

I didn’t actually talk to Andy last night, right?

_Not that I saw_

I’m so pathetic

_You really think he is fit?_

No!

Yes

_Which is it?_

It’s complicated

_Because he is Indian?_

No! Why would it be that?

_I don’t know. White gays usually don’t like POC guys, unless they fit some specific stereotype_

That’s bullshit

_Excuse me, but as a gay POC myself, I might just know it a bit better_

No, of course

That’s not what I meant

sec

_??_

**10 minutes later**

Sorry, I got sick

_Thanks for the heads-up_

Welcome

Anyway, I only meant that it is stupid that people still think like that

White gays

Which I know I am but I don’t think I think like that

I didn’t mean to act like I know more about racism than you do

_It’s okay_

_Then why is it complicated?_

_Because he works for your family’s hotel?_

No

It’s because he’s hot

_So you don’t like him because he is hot?_

I do like him

Maybe not like like him, but it’s definitely a strong crush. I never really talked to him

But he is waay out of my league. He is fit, and put-together and I’m an awkward mess with daddy issues who is just figuring out he is gay

_In all fairness, anyone with a father like Mr. Hamilton would have daddy issues. And you are not awkward_

_Well, maybe a little, but in a cute way_

Yesterday you said he wouldn’t like me

_I was only trying to stop you from propositioning him while you were totally pissed_

_Actually, I liked your shirt_

_You rarely wear anything so… fitting_

_Tobs?_

_Are you still there?_

Yes

I’m just blushing

You really think I looked good?

_Yes_

_I was seriously tempted to talk to you in person_

Why didn’t you?

_If I ever tell you who I am, I want you to remember it the next day ;)_

Is it weird?

_That I want you to remember me?_

That I’m talking to you about my crush on Andy?

_Not to me_

Wait! Do you know Andy?

_I think the answer is pretty obvious to that one_

But you didn’t tell him about my texts, did you?

_I already told you that I’ll never tell anyone you are gay unless you tell me I can_

_But maybe now that you are sober, you should talk to him_

Yeah, the only problem is that while sober, I’d never be so stupid to ask him out. And while I’ drunk, he’d never say yes. So we are doomed

I don’t even know if he is interested in men

_He is_

Won’t he mind that you told me?

_He is pretty open about it_

_And I think he might like you too_

How would you know? Did you talk with him about me?

_How about the way he acts around you?_

He sort of has to be nice, doesn’t he?

I don’t mean that I’d get him fired if he was rude with me, but I could. And he doesn’t know that I wouldn’t

_I think he does_

I still think it’s weird, talking with you about him

_Then maybe you should get on with your day_

Nah, it’s not even noon

_It’s past noon!_

Shit! I have a meeting

**July 3 rd, Tuesday, 2 PM**

Help!

This meeting is deadly.

_Why are you in a meeting?_

Good question. Mom and Freddie and Garland and a whole army of lawyers are trying to decide what to do with the Hotel and a bunch of dad’s other businesses that he just abandoned.

But this is like top top secret, don’t tell anyone!

I just don’t know why I am here and I’m super bored and I don’t think it will ever end

_I’m not sure I can help_

We could play a game

_You are sitting in a meeting and we can only text. We can hardly play football_

Which is lucky for you since you don’t like that

*gasp* maybe that’s why you want us to stick to texting

_My secret is out!_

How about Fuck Marry Kill?

_What?_

I name 3 people and you tell me which one you would fuck, marry or kill

_I know the game, I just don’t really trust you with it_

Well, you can be evil right back at me then

_Okay_

Then I start

Harry, Draco, Neville from Harry Potter

_Kill Harry (he’ll just come back anyway), fuck Draco, marry Neville_

_Brad Pitt, George Clooney, David Beckham_

Gross! They are superold for me for this game

_Doesn’t stop most people from finding them sexy_

_And you have to pick!_

And we thought I was going to be the evil one

Okay, I guess fuck Clooney (if I ever did it with an older man, I might as well do it with someone known for their old-man-charm), marry Beckham (giving me a lifelong access to the best seats at any football game) and that leaves kill Brad Pitt?

Angelina Jolie, Emma Watson, Jennifer Lawrence

_You do remember I’m a gay man, right?_

And I’m not into older men

_Okay, I guess marry Angelina and adopt a whole village or something, fuck Emma (actually it could be the other way around as well, but I wouldn’t like to lead the society columns as a man who slept with Angelina and it seems like she can barely lift her finger without the rumourmill going crazy), kill Jennifer Lawrence_

_But if we are doing really evil, then how about this:_

_Christa Miller, Rebecca Barrow, Charity Lambert?_

You are seriously asking me to rank my father’s mistresses?????

You will pay for this in ways that go waaaaay beyond this game!

_Do you want to stop?_

You don’t get rid of me that easy!

Kill Charity for making dad leave mom; marry Rebecca, she was the best: she actually dumped dad; and fuck Christa if I absolutely have to

If we are going personal: Emma, Freddie and me

_That’s your payback? It’s not that bad_

Oh no. I told you, you weren’t going to pay ingame

_Okay, then marry Emma, fuck Freddie and kill you before you have a chance to make me pay_

What? You said I look good! You’d still rather fuck Freddie?

_He looks almost the same as you, you git_

Well that’s hurtful

_Why? Who would you pick? Tom, Andy or me?_

Fuck Andy because given the chance I’d never pass up on that; marry you because we have fun when you aren’t hurting me; that leaves kill Tom, but I take no pleasure in it

_Now I kind of feel like an arse_

_And I have to get to work_

_Talk to you later_

We’ll see about that

**July 3 rd, Tuesday, 7 PM**

Barely, but I survived the meeting and the following socializing

**10 minutes later**

_Glad to hear_

_So now you are headed to the lounge_

Nope, you don’t appreciate my company, so you won’t have me tonight.

I’m going out with Joe


	7. July 4th, Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby gets his revenge.

**July 4 th, Wednesday, 10 AM**

_TOBIAS EDWARD HAMILTON!_

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO AND HOW DID YOU DO IT?_

I take it you know exactly what I did by now

Mwhahahahaha

And I’ll never reveal my evil secret

_How did you know who I am?_

Ooooh, trust me WHEN I find out who you are you will suffer so much more.

In the meantime I just wanted you to know that not even anonymity can protect you from me

_Fuck, I have glitter everywhere_

_I showered 3 times already_

_If you don’t know who I am, how did you get the glitter in my bag?_

I cornered Emma and got her to admit she knows who you are and that you work here

And apparently she knows more about our texts than what I told her, meaning you talked to her as well and now she (and I suspect Joe) knows who you are, only I am in the dark, which is highly unfair

Then I gave her the box and made her put it in your bag

_I could have found it while I was at work!_

_If I got glitter on my uniform, Garland would have skinned me alive_

I made sure Emma put it in your bag not long before the end of your shift

I’m an evil genius, not a monster

Though I thought you would have found it before now

How did you not notice you were carrying around an extra box?

_Emma hid it pretty well in my bag and I didn’t open that pocket until half an hour ago_

_How did you get her to help you?_

I might have showed her what you wrote about Freddie…

_You did not!_

_Toby I could get into trouble for writing stuff like that, I mean it could be taken as highly inappropriate, especially out of context_

Relax! I didn’t

No, I just told her I wanted to play a prank on you and she told me she thinks you are ridiculous for not revealing yourself and she was happy to help

_Well, thanks for the heart attack_

Come on, you’ll survive

So, how did you like my revenge?

Maybe next time you’ll think twice again before pulling something like that

_You sound awfully pleased with yourself_

And shouldn’t I be?

_Maybe…_

_Maybe I’ll appreciate it more once I get rid of this glitter_

_I have to admit you surprised me_

_Never expected you to do something like this_

_I think I like this mischievous side of you…_

**July 4 th, Wednesday, 2 PM**

I told Emma about the success of the operation

She says she hopes you’ll still have glitter on you when you come in

Can’t say I disagree with her…

_I’m happy that in that case you’ll be able to enjoy my last day at the hotel and quite possibly on this earth_

_But I have to disappoint you. I couldn’t see any more glitter on myself when I left for work_

:(

**July 4 th, Wednesday, 4 PM**

Shit, I just saw a police car outside. I hope they didn’t come for Garland for murdering you…

_No, not yet._

_Though I think I’m safe_

_I ran into him and he kept staring at my hair and smirking but said nothing. I think Emma must have prepared him_

I think love is making him soft

_Garland? In Love? Never!_

Don’t tell me you didn’t hear?

Usually I’m always the last to hear rumours. Guess it pays to be friends with a journalist

The word on the corridors is that he and Peggy Taylor from accounting are spending a conspicuous amount of time together during and outside of work.

_Wow. Maybe the combined efforts of Peggy and Emma will make a human out of him after all_

Joe says that when there was the gas leak in her apartment, he let her and Dora crash in one of the hotel rooms for two days

_Gasp!_

I know, right?

_Gotta go. My break is over and I wouldn’t risk being late, Garland isn’t that far gone yet_

_It’s a busy night so I probably won’t be able to write_

And I’m going out with some guys from the uni

Though I’d much rather stay home and stare at the staff to figure out which one is you

It’s not fair that I’m always busy when you are working…


	8. July 5th, Thursday

**July 5 th, Thursday, 10 AM**

Happy 1 week anniversary!

_Good morning Sleeping Beauty!_

_Happy anniversary to you too_

_Any plans for the big day?_

Well, I thought of something, but you might not like it

_?_

I thought we could have a phone call

 

**5 minutes later**

I knew it. I already scared you off

_Hmm, to be honest I was trying to think of a polite way to refuse_

_It’s just that I don’t want you to recognize my voice_

Did I hear you speak before?

_You might have._

_Or you might hear me after this and recognize me then_

That’s a lot of mights

It would make me really happy if you took that chance.

_Let me think about it?_

_I can’t do tonight anyway, I’m working_

_But I’m off tomorrow so if I agree, we could do it then_

Okay, then how about you give me an answer by tonight?

_Okay, but if I say no, will you respect it?_

I’ll try

**July 5 th, Thursday, 7 PM**

I’m dining with mom.

It seems like she believes I kept this last summer free for myself so I can accompany her to different social events every day.

_It’s a pretty slow night here_

_We could play a game, if you don’t mind slow responses_

I can only do slow answers as well

What do you want to play?

_Hmmm. 20 questions?_

No, let’s play something where we can learn about each other

Truth or dare, or maybe Would you rather?

_Our options for dares are pretty limited… Let’s go with would you rather_

_And you can be sure that I’ll play nice this time_

Then let’s start easy and see where it takes us ;)

Would you rather always be 10 minutes late or always be 20 minutes early?

_I’m already almost always early, so definitely that. I think it’s very disrespectful to be late, it means you don’t value the time of others_

Uh-uh, then we better not start dating. I’m physically incapable of being on time.

Usually the more important something is to me, the more I panic before going, making me late

_Well, I’ll just have to make sure that you have nothing to panic about when you are with me ;)_

_Would you rather go a year without sweets or meat?_

That’s a tough one, I love my stomach! I think I’d have more trouble giving up meat though

Would you rather your shirts be always two sizes too big or one size too small?

_I know which one I prefer on you ;)_

_hmm, I’ll go with small for myself as well_

_Would you rather be famous when you are alive and forgotten when you die or unknown when you are alive but famous after you die?_

Definitely be famous after death. I’m too awkward around crowds to be famous in life

Would you rather live in a dream world where all your wishes come true (while you are aware that it’s a dream world) or in reality?

_Recently a lot of my wishes are coming true or at least moving that way, so I’ll stick with reality_

Dinner’s over, I’m on my way home, but I really enjoy this, can we pick up in half an hour?

_Sure, think about this in the meantime: would you rather you never learnt who I am but keep texting forever, or learn who I am and never speak again?_

**40 minutes later**

Wow, that’s a cruel one. If I was absolutely sure that those are the only possibilities, I’d go with text forever

I know it sounds pathetic, but I like our texts too much and would probably continue even after we know each other in person

And I can’t imagine a scenario where I learn who you are and never speak to you again

But if those were the only options, then I’ll stick with texting

_That’s what I’m choosing too_

But why would we never talk again?

_If I told you, you’d know who I am_

Do you really think that it is impossible that we would get on if I knew who you are?

_I don’t know_

_I wanted to keep the anonymity only for fun at first, but now I’m scared you’d be angry (and you’d have every right to be)_

Did you lie to me?

_No_

_But I let you believe things that aren’t true_

What do you mean?

Shit, do you have someone?

I mean it’s okay if you do!

It’s just that for me it started to feel a bit like we were flirting. But if you have someone or if you are just generally not interested in me like that, it’s okay

I mean, I know it probably sounds pathetic and you probably can do much better than me

And it’s better that it came out now.

Anyway, you are obviously busy with work, I’ll leave you be

And don’t worry about the call, it was a stupid idea anyway

_Sorry, I’m back_

_And no, I don’t have a boyfriend_

_Sorry that I’m too much of a coward to explain it now_

_But I’m getting there. And then we can have that call_

_Do you think things can stay the same in the meantime?_

_Toby?_


	9. July 6th, Friday

**July 6 th, Friday, 8 AM**

It’s okay.

And sure, things can stay the same. I just need a little time away from my phone

_I understand_

_And I’m really sorry_


	10. July 7th, Saturday

**July 7 th, Saturday**

**_~No new messages~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? :P I promise, the chapters will start to get longer after this :Dc


	11. July 8th, Sunday

**July 8th, Sunday**

****

“Joe” Toby called out to his friend before grabbing his arm to get the man’s attention.

Joe turned around to see a more than usually dishevelled Toby. “I need to talk to you. In private.”

On first instinct, Joe wanted to respond with a joke but there was something desperate in the way the young man held onto his hand. “Now. Please” Toby pressed, which finally made O’Hara put his drink down and follow him out of the lounge and up to Toby’s suite.

He had some idea what this conversation would be about even if he didn’t know what prompted the urgency. Thanks to his friendly nature and open mind people younger than himself often found him and confided in him during their time of self-discovery and he recognized the signs of Toby’s struggles maybe even before he did.

Once they were inside the room, all the nervous energy flew out of Toby and he fell into one of the armchairs as if he had suddenly deflated. Joe kept his eyes on him as he sat down on the other chair and only spoke when he began to suspect that Toby wasn’t going to start the conversation.

“I’ll have you know that I left a glass of perfectly good bourbon at the bar, which is quite something from someone with a bar-bill as long as mine” O’Hara joked, trying to lighten the mood. “So maybe you could return the favor by telling me what has you looking like a thunderstorm?”

“Andy kissed me” Toby blurted. The desperate look on his face was the only thing stopping Joe from shouting ‘about damn time’.

“And that is a problem because…” he prompted instead.

“It’s complicated.”

“We have all the time. Tell me what happened.”

“Do you know Theresa Buchanan?”

“Yes. She has tried her charms on me a few weeks ago and I saw her cornering you a few times last night.”

“Mother has been encouraging her.”

“Oh.”

“She’s been on me the whole night and I just needed a bit of quiet so I tried sneaking back to the storage area, but I guess she saw me and followed me and…” Toby dropped his head into his hands with a groan. He needed to talk things through with someone but he just couldn’t find the words.

Joe stood up and pulled two beers from the minifridge. “Take your time” he said as he put down one of the bottles in front of Toby.

“I just wanted to hide from her so I stepped between the shelves of the wine cellar. But… ugh… Andy was there. And I… The thing is I’m…”

“Hey, Toby” Joe leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on Toby’s knee. “It’s okay.”

“I’m gay” Toby muttered into his hands.

“I know. And it’s okay.”

Toby’s surprise over the other man’s reaction momentarily made him forget about his other plight and he looked up.

“You know?”

“I’ve seen guys realize that they liked guys before. I don’t think it would have been obvious to most people. Well, maybe not to those who haven’t heard you talk about your texting with Adil.”

That drew Toby’s attention back to his original problem.

“That’s just it. I really like Adil. Which is totally confusing. I had a crush on Andy basically since he started working here a year ago. He was one of the first men I noticed like that… But I always knew I wouldn’t have a chance with him. He was always a sort of a safe fantasy you know” it seemed like a dam broke inside Toby and he just couldn’t stop talking until he let it all out. “But for about a week I barely even thought about him. I know it’s pathetic to fall for someone you’ve only known for a few days or someone you only know via text, but I couldn’t help it. It was just so easy to talk with Adil, you know and I started to think we had something. That we would meet and… I don’t know, maybe not have happily ever after, and I know he can do much better than me, but I thought we could have something, but it was all just a stupid fantasy on my part. He practically told me he never wanted more than texting and just wanted a quiet few days to think things through, to stop myself from falling for him even more, because he means a lot to me as a friend as well and I don’t want to mess it up with my stupid emotions. But then Andy was there and I haven’t even thought about him for days but he was so close, and then he just kissed me. And I don’t get why he would do that, and I don’t even know if I wanted him to do that anymore but also I do and I still find him fit but it feels like I’m cheating on Adil even if he doesn’t want me like that and I’m just so confused. And I just ran away and now he probably thinks that I’m mad at him and maybe that I’ll get him fired? I mean that’s what my father would do and people always assume that I’m like him. But I’m not like that! I don’t want to be like him!”

Joe listened for a while, expecting Toby to tire of talking but it started to look like he was just working himself up into panic so he decided to interrupt.

“Toby, Toby take a breath! I know you are nothing like your dad. You are a good man Toby. And I don’t believe that Andy or Adil are out of your league. You are a great guy with a lot of love to give and any guy would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you. Hell, if you were one or two or ten years older even I’d be interested” Joe added with a nudge.

“Thanks Joe, but I think I’ll pass on that. Things are awkward enough between Emma, Freddie and you without adding me to the mix as well.”

“See? You have great humor as well. You are definitely a catch. But seriously. You can have Andy or Adil, far as I’m concerned you are worth both of them” Joe continued, hoping that Toby contributed the laughter in his eyes to simply a joke.

“But I don’t know what to do. I never thought I would be in a position where I had to chose between possible love interests. And I don’t even know if I have those two options. Quite likely Adil is just interested in me as a sort of online friend and Andy just got caught up in the moment. But I feel like if I want a shot at either of them I have to make a choice now. And I would go with Adil without thinking but it seems to me like he doesn’t want me at all.”

“From what you have told me about you guys, I don’t doubt his interest” Joe said, but there was, for the first time that night, doubt in his voice.

“See for yourself” Toby answered, handing over his phone.

Joe read through the indicated texts, relaxing visibly.

“Joe” Toby started, unsure whether he could ask, but then he went ahead. “Do you know who Adil is?

The older man thought for a second before nodding slowly.

“But you aren’t going to tell me, are you?”

“I think he is scared for no reason. But it isn’t my place to tell” he trailed off, thinking. But before his resolve could fade, Toby spoke again.

“It might be selfish, but I think I’d prefer to be with someone who is not afraid to take risks for me. I know that going ahead in any relationship there will always be uncertainties and if he is afraid to face that then it will be the same struggle every time. But Andy took a risk. And I was fantasizing about him for such a long time and maybe he’ll want nothing more from me than that kiss, but if I don’t try to find out, I’ll always wonder.”

“So what will you do?”

 “Adil asked for things not to change. So after a few days of breathing space, I’ll try to go back to being friends and if he ever makes up his mind, I might consider something with him. And in that few days I want to give myself a shot at Andy. I won’t hide it from Adil, and he is the one who wanted to be friends, so I don’t think it would be unfair to him, do you?”

“I don’t think so. If after all this, Adil will be jealous of Andy, then he is a moron.”

“I just don’t know how to let Andy know. What if he didn’t want anything from me?”

“You know what? Invite Andy along to tomorrow’s outing. That way you can express that you aren’t mad, but if he refuses, you don’t fall on your face. And now I’ll go back to my bourbon, but I’ll text you Andy’s number later.”

**July 8 th, Sunday, 11 PM**

Sorry I disappeared for 2 days and sorry I made things awkward by being too pushy. I’ll still be away for a while longer, but I just wanted to let you know that I’ve decided to ask someone out. I hope it is okay.

_Oh, okay_

_Good luck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll forgive me for the last two chapters now ;)


	12. July 9th, Monday

**July 9 th, Monday, 9 AM**

> Hi Andy, this is Toby. Joe gave me your number. I just wanted to let you know a couple of us are going out for some beer tonight and I wondered if you’d like to tag along.
> 
> Wait what?
> 
> Adil?
> 
> Hey, are you Andy?
> 
> _Look, I can explain_
> 
> _Can I call you?_
> 
> I think we are past that. Can we meet?
> 
> How about in the park under the clock?
> 
> _I can be there in 20._

****

**_***_ **

Twenty minutes just left enough time for Toby to throw on some clothes and run down to the park next to the hotel, but not enough time to even start to panic.

Still, by the time Toby arrived, Adil was already standing there, nervously biting his nails. When he saw Toby, he walked up to him, even though he felt more like running.

“I’m so sorry” he blurted instead of a greeting, staring at his feet as they started down a smaller, less crowded path.

“You should be” Toby said, suddenly stopping, somehow finding confidence in the nervousness of the other. “Can you imagine the state I was in yesterday after that kiss, trying to choose between Adil and Andy?”

Adil finally looked up when Toby reached for his hands and was surprised to see only happiness in the eyes looking down on him.

“So you are not mad?”

“How could I be? The hottest guy I know that I’ve been fantasizing about for a year and the bloke who managed to make me fall in love in a week through just a handful of texts are the same and I have this crazy feeling that he likes me too.”

“He does. He really does” and with that Adil found his natural confidence and reached up to kiss Toby as he did the previous day. But unlike the previous day, Toby kissed back.

**July 9 th, Monday, 8 PM**

> I’m so glad I invited you along
> 
> _You are maybe 10 yards from me. Are we seriously texting?_
> 
> What? I like texting you. I told you I wasn’t going to stop
> 
> _Fair enough._
> 
> _And I’m glad you invited me along as well._
> 
> _That kiss in the cellar was just a momentary lapse of judgement, I don’t know when I would have gathered the courage to tell you who I am_
> 
> What would you have done if I went up to you last Monday?
> 
> _Well, I only started overthinking when you told me you had a crush on me. So before that I would have taken you up on your offer if you hadn’t been so wasted_
> 
> I must have been drunker than I thought :D
> 
> I kept starring at you and never noticed you texting.
> 
> _I knew I was already pushing my luck, fortunately you announced it to me before you moved over to the bar so I had a chance to get out of my phone before you saw me_
> 
> _But that night I decided to tell you the next day_
> 
> _But before I could have figured out how, you told Adil about your crush on Andy and then I chickened out._
> 
> _I was so sure that after telling me that, you would be mad that I am me_
> 
> But it all worked out very nicely for me
> 
> _Hmmm_
> 
> _I have to agree with you on that_
> 
> _Is it just me, or is the bartender deliberately slow in giving you those drinks?_
> 
> _It feels like you have been gone forever_
> 
> I’m just waiting for the change now, hang in there ;)

**July 9 th, Monday, 10 PM**

> _As much as I enjoy the company of our friends, do you want to maybe find someplace we could be alone?_
> 
> Do you want to come up to my room?
> 
> _God yes!_
> 
> _But we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to_
> 
> _We can just cuddle and talk_
> 
> As amazing as that sounds, I’ve been waiting for a year, so I was hoping we could do a little more…
> 
> _Bloody hell Toby, you’ll be the death of me_
> 
> _Let’s get out of here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic was so much fun to write! I hope it was fun to read as well :)


	13. Three years later

**2021, July 9 th, Friday, 5 AM GMT - 10.30 AM IST**

> _I miss you_
> 
> _Text me when you wake up?_
> 
> I’m up
> 
> _Can’t sleep?_
> 
> No
> 
> But at least I get to talk to you a bit
> 
> I miss you too
> 
> _Stupid timezones_
> 
> _Two weeks is too damn long without seeing you_
> 
> _And it’s still another week till I go home_
> 
> _Tell me again why I came to India without you?_
> 
> Because you wanted to explore your heritage on your own without being distracted by your gorgeous boyfriend
> 
> _…or wasting half my time waiting for you to wake up in the mornings_
> 
> _And by morning I mean early afternoon_
> 
> _But I never really considered just how long 3 weeks are_
> 
> _Especially when we can’t even talk every day_
> 
> See how annoying it is? Only to text when you could be on the phone or meeting in person?
> 
> _I don’t know what lesson you are trying to teach me, we are both in the same situation this time and we both know we only have to wait a week_
> 
> Yeah. A week
> 
> _I’m counting the days_
> 
> Any special plans for today?
> 
> _Does wishing we could be together count?_
> 
> _I’m sorry I’m not with you today_
> 
> _I should be with you on our anniversary…_
> 
> Hey! It’s okay! It’s just a day
> 
> We’ll celebrate when we meet
> 
> You shouldn’t have put out your visit to India for this
> 
> So what will you REALLY do today?
> 
> _I’m on my way to Harmandir Sahib_
> 
> _My Dad_ _ī was Sikh, and it is an important place for them so she always wanted to visit_
> 
> _And they have a community kitchen (Guru Ram Das Langar) that explicitly welcomes ANYONE_
> 
> _As in regardless of gender, religion, race, cast, whatever_
> 
> _I love that idea, a traditional place that isn’t seen as radical or rebellious for being about equality_
> 
> _I’ll have lunch there and then just walk around the city_
> 
> Sounds nice
> 
> _I have to go now_
> 
> _I’ll text you when I’m back_
> 
> _Go back to sleep_
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> I love you
> 
> _I love you too_

*******

Toby stood nervously on the square. The heat and the crowd and the noise was starting to really get to him. It was bad enough when he had to travel on the tube during peak hours, but this was a thousand times worse.

He was starting to question his own sanity in choosing to wait in such a place, crowded by tourists on a hot summer day where he could easily miss Adil, instead of waiting at the hotel, preferably with a cold drink.

Toby was about to turn around and go just there when he heard an excited shout of his name before almost being tackled to the ground.

“Toby! How did you get here?” Adil asked, grinning from ear to ear and for a few moments Toby forgot about the crowd around them, lost in the sparkling eyes of his lover.

“I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don’t mind… “

“Of course not” Adil interrupted before Toby’s insecurities could gain any strength. “Let’s get back to the hotel and I’ll show you just how much I don’t mind.”

“You wanted to walk around the city…”

“I’m flexible” Adil winked in mock seduction, eliciting a laugh from Toby. “Besides, I don’t know how long I can keep myself from kissing you” Adil added, conscious of how Toby hated kissing in public.

“Okay then” Toby agreed.

“We can see the city tomorrow and then I can show you my favourite places or we can explore some more together. But for today, we should go back and stay in bed so you can rest after your flight.”

“If I wanted to rest, I could have stayed in London” Toby nudged Adil with his elbow.

“So, how long can you stay?”

“I got a ticket back on the same flight as you.”

Adil’s grin spread impossibly wider at that before deflating a little.

“I only have a small room, and it’s… well, it’s not the Halcyon.”

“I got a room in another hotel. I know you wanted to make this trip on your own dime but we could stay there and then we can share a room.”

“That sounds brilliant. My place is not the nicest, my expectations are higher than they used to be. I guess that can happen after spending too much time in one of Britain’s poshest hotel. And I’m not too proud to use _your_ money” Adil laughed.

Any issues they might have had about the differences in their financial status has been worked through when they moved in together a little over a year ago. As far as they were concerned, money just wasn’t worth fighting over.

“I dropped off my stuff at the hotel but the room won’t be ready for about another hour so maybe we can go to yours and pick up your things before we go there. And maybe we can go out for dinner somewhere tonight?”

“Add some snogging and shagging in there and it is the best plan I’ve heard all week.”

“That can be arranged. And I might have a few even better plans” Toby smiled as he grabbed Adil’s hand and let him lead the way.

It took them more than an hour to pack up as they could barely keep their hands off of each other, kissing and groping and coming in their pants like teenagers after two weeks spent apart. But it helped with taking the edge off and this way when they got to Toby’s hotel, the urgency was gone.

They slowly undressed each other, relearning the other as if they had spent decades apart.

Adil’s skin was several shades darker than it has been under the foggy British sky. He smelled of spices, flowers and sweat, radiating heat in the artificially cooled room. He lost a few pounds as he always did when he spent too long away from his mother’s food. But his eyes shone with the same love they always did when looking at Toby.

Toby’s torso appeared even paler when compared to the developing redness of his skin where it was left uncovered in the sun. The freckles on his face already started multiplying and Adil wondered just how blond his hair was going to get in a week as he ran his fingers through the messy strands.

They showered together then spent four hours in bed, resting, talking and making love before going out for dinner.

The restaurant called The Golden Tiger was a few blocks from the hotel, to the great pleasure of Toby who obviously underestimated the temperature. They were asked to wait by the bar while the maître d' sorted out a table for them, where Toby drank shikanjvi after shikanjvi.

“You really aren’t cut out for the Indian climate” Adil observed.

“This doesn’t seem that different from a London restaurant” Toby said instead of answering, suspiciously eyeing the mostly white guests.

“I figured I would recommend a place that is a little toned down for tourists for the first night. From tomorrow I’m taking you to real Indian restaurant.”

“So does this place serve Bengal food?” Toby laughed. Whenever they were getting Indian food before, Adil always complained that almost all Indian food is in fact Bengal food in Britain.

“I’m sure they do. I expect they serve food from many different regions though.”

They had to wait half an hour but time flew as they were trying to make up for lost time and it was worth it in the end when they were led to a table separated from the rest of the restaurant by colourful veils.

They ordered quickly, before Toby excused himself to the bathroom.

Adil was leafing through the drinks’ menu when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He grinned when he saw it was from Toby.

> My Adil, the past three years have been the best of my life. I loved getting to know you, myself, and the whole world better each day. I love how after all this time we still get excited to see each other. I love how today when we spent all those hours together we could still surprise each other. I love how you know me better than anyone else and how you love me with all my faults and how you show me all your strengths. I love that I know I can do the same for you. But most of all I love you. I hope to spend my whole life getting to know you, myself and the whole world with you. Adil, will you marry me? Will you be my husband?

Adil read the text with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He looked up when he reached the end to see Toby sitting back at their table, a little box with a pair of dark-grey rings nested inside. Adil smiled at Toby, the rings, then back at his phone.

> _Yes!_
> 
> _A million times yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this fic, but I just needed a little happy Toby/Adil so here we are :D
> 
> My knowledge of current Indian culture come from Bride and Prejudice, superficial discussions about Indian food with an ex colleague and wikipedia, but I hope there are no errors in it. Let me now if you spot any.
> 
> Dādī is Grandma in Punjabi  
> Punjabi is the region in India where Bride and Prejudice is set and thus this chapter as well  
> Shikanjvi is more or less like a lemonade.
> 
> Next week I'll be back to my regular Thursday postings, though it might be another week before I return to Space Between.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my new fic. In case you haven't noticed, I love trying out different styles and textfics (or any other form of anonymous communications - letters, emails, whatever) are my weakness since I've first seen You've Got Mail.  
> I will add to this fic every day for the next 11 days, 1 days worth of texts each day, so check back in two weeks if you'd prefer to read it in one go.
> 
> I have not abandoned Space Between, but I'm rather busy with uni stuff and so for a while I'll post other, already finished works instead.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as szonklin


End file.
